gen90sgamefaqsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:BlissfulOcean
If anyone wants to make a real article for Bliss, go ahead. JoeCB91 00:12, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- ''Extra copy of the alternate page'' BlissfulOcean is generally regarded as one of the most delusional maniacs on Gen 90s. He foolishly believes that he is the leader of Gen 90s, acting like everyone else is there to serve him, resulting is confused stares from the populace. Nobody takes him seriously, because of brain damage that was suffered when his mother saw his face after his birth and threw him to the ground in disgust. Personality Bliss, as he is referred to by most people because they just don't feel like typing out all of his stupid name, has some serious problems. Along with the aforementioned being thrown to the ground by mommy part, he was also sexually tortured by his father. Most notably, his father shoved several needles into his penis was difficult to do, given its microscopic size along with being jabbed by a cattle prod, and being forced to preform oral sex on him. For some reason he seemed to enjoy it, after the first time his father did it, Bliss began looking forward to the next time his buttocks would be penetrated. Ever since this Bliss has become a sexual deviant, who is prone to torture small animals or have sex with them, then torture them (it all depends on his mood). Near where he lives, citizens often find animals being maimed and filled with many small needles on the side of the road. He is also a misogynist with a very strong dislike for all women, mostly because of his mother's justifiable throwing his ugly ass to the ground. He tends to slap women in the face when he sees them because they are bitches and whores that are all conspiring against him in his quest for world domination. He doesn't have the same problems with men, many of them can be found coming out of his S&M dungeon throughout the weeks. Although if he is unhappy with their performance, he lights them on fire while they are still on his Bondage Pipe, then he watches as they are cooked to death. Subsequently, he eats them. He has also been known to capture women and strap them onto a Medieval Stretcher where he then watches and laughs as they are ripped in half. He is incredibly narcissistic, Bliss tends to believe that everyone should obey what he says for them to do. This leads to anger from him when those orders merely result in people pointing and laughing at him. He tends to imitate the well respected 90-ite Murmur in an attempt to gain respect and power, even though most people see through that ploy and he is viewed as someone who stoop to whatever level it takes for him to attempt a power grab. His narcissism and his delusions of grandeur have also resulted in battles with the Supreme Overlord, Joe. Bliss believes that he is winning the war, but Joe has never taken him seriously, and he does nothing but laugh in Bliss' face. Overall, Bliss is viewed as a lunatic who is looking to maim, kill, eat, or fornicate with almost any living creature there is on the planet. He also believes that he is a God who deserves to rule the Galaxy. He has multiple personality disorders and should be avoided at all costs. Trivia * He has been mentioned in the Timeline more than any other person. Mostly because of all the stupid crap he does in an attempt to be popular. *He is a chronic masturbator, he was once arrested for masturbating in public while poking needles into his eyes. *Has a tattoo of a Dragon on his penis. *Is believed to have killed over 1000 humans and animals.